


And Isn't This Exactly Where You'd Like Me?

by until_your_breathing_stops_forever



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bondage, Cheating, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Sadism, Masochism, No Real Incest, Punishment, Restraints, Sex Toys, Slight Choking/Face Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Step-father/Step-Daughter, Swearing, Teasing, Vibrators, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_your_breathing_stops_forever/pseuds/until_your_breathing_stops_forever
Summary: Gerard is your stepfather and catches you smoking in your room and punishes you in a unique way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whyyyyyyyyyyyy
> 
> Also Gerard is 28 in this and you are 18 shall we proceed to sinning.
> 
> **Title from But It's Better If You Do by Panic! At The Disco**

**Readers POV**

I thought I was home alone and decided to risk pulling out my trusty pack of cigarettes. I lit one up and sat by my window blowing smoke into the night. My mum was on night shift tonight and Gerard, my step dad wasn't supposed to be home for another hour. 

I sat listening to music just inhaling the smoke and letting it coat my lungs. I didn't hear Gerard come home and he burst through my door. "Hey Y/N.... what the fuck are you doing?" He asked angrily. I threw my finished cigarette out of the window and panicked. "Um... you weren't supposed to be home for another hour." I said and he glared at me. "Not the fucking point. Why the fuck did I come home to my young step daughter smoking in her room?" I just looked at the ground. "You're in so much fucking trouble. How long have you been smoking Y/N?" I sighed and gave in. "I needed one quickly and didn't know that you would be home so soon and I have been smoking for three years I think." He nearly exploded. "You have been smoking since you were fifteen?! Oh your mom is going to kill you." His New Jersey accent evident despite his anger. "No! Please don't tell my mum I beg you please I will do anything!" I look at him panicked yet he still looked angry. "I don't care. Your mom will blame me for this because in case you haven't noticed, I still haven't really grown out of the punk phase yet and I'm twenty eight with an eighteen year old step daughter!" 

I gulped. "Please Gerard, I will do anything just don't tell my mum, she will go crazy at me please." He stops a second and I realise that my shirt came unbuttoned and most of my nice lace bra is on display. "Fuckin hell doll, you know the amount of shit your mum will give me if she knows that I know you smoke and didn't tell her." In roll my eyes. "I'm eighteen remember. I'm legally an adult and I can smoke without my step dad trying to barge in and control me and the decisions I make!" I shout and he goes back to being angry. "Who the fuck do you think you are? I'm your fucking step dad and by law I do have some form of control over you. What else do you get up to huh? Smoke weed? Go out and whore yourself to everyone. Don't you think I haven't seen you sneaking out in slutty clothes to meet with random punks who don't give a damn!" He screams and I throw my water bottle at him. "How fucking dare you! Don't you think I haven't seen you flirting with other women, hell even other men when you know you're married to my mum! Who is the fucking whore here?" 

Gerard is raging by now and storms over to me and grabs my wrists in a tight clench. "Don't ever fucking speak to me like that again. I'm going to show you who is the fucking boss here and it sure as hell ain't you." He sat on my bed and pulled me over his lap. "What the fuck are you doing?" I shout and he just laughs. "What you should have got a long time ago. A good old fashioned punishment. You're gonna act like a slut? Then you're going to get treated like one." He pulls my leggings down as I kick around trying to get him off of me. Some part of me deep down though is intrigued by what he doing and doesn't want him to stop. "Quit fucking moving whore or else I'm gonna tie you to the bed." "Kinky" I spit back at him as he lands a hard slap to my ass. I yelp and squirm as he lands several and I can feel my ass getting red and sore.

"Such a pretty shade of red." He mumbles and I turn to look at him. "Are you getting off to this?" I ask genuinely and his cheeks go red. "You totally fucking are." I gasp and he looks at me. "Here is a deal. I get my fun with you tonight and I won't tell your mum about the boys or the smoking." I grin. "Deal." I have always found Gerard attractive and tonight is suddenly looking a lot better. "Now let's finish your punishment. Tonight you'll call me Sir, and I'm in charge of everything understand?" I nod. "Yes sir." I bow my head as he groped my ass. "Good girl, now let's finish your punishment and then you can get a reward." He lands a few more hard hits to my burning ass before pulling me up beside him. "God I've wanted this for so long. I just wanted to slap those silly little punks and show them that you're mine baby girl." He mumbles before kissing me roughly. This was by far the best kiss of my life, all the other boys, they were just meaningless quick fucks to me. 

I open his legs slightly and stroke over his cock and he moans softly. "I told you I was in charge tonight baby, and that's how it's gonna stay." He pulled me onto my back and removed my clothes, marvelling at my body. "Damn you're so fucking beautiful." I blush and realise he still has his work clothes on. He pulls his tie off and uses it to tie my hands to the headboard. I try to struggle and he realises I'm being bratty in order to get a rougher fuck.

"Such a little slut. I wonder if you have any toys I could use on you..." he looks around my room. "There is my vibrator in the top bedside cabinet." I mumble embarrassed and Gerard just grins. "Perfect." He leans over and grabs it before opening my legs and sitting himself in between them so I can't close them. "How high have you got on this thing baby?" I feel myself getting wetter. "I've never got to the highest level, I always cum before I can sir." I admit. "Good girl, now we have something to work towards. You can't cum until you have reached the highest level, and only when I say so, understand baby girl?" I nod. "Yes sir."

He places the toy on my clit and holds it in place as he turns it on. "O-oh Shit sir...." I moan. "Such a fucking whore. I've barely touched you with this and you are already moaning." His dominant side has returned, much to my delight. "Maybe you should shut me up then." I retort and his anger rises. "I warned you bitch, don't fucking talk to me like that." He mutters as he grabs something from the bed, never moving the vibrator from my clit. "This should fucking shut you up." Gerard grinned at me and proceeded to shove my underwear into my mouth and covered it with his hand so I couldn't spit them out. I let out an indignant shriek at him followed by a moan, as he laughed at me. "Baby if you need out, click your fingers twice okay?" I nod and we resume our rough fucking.

He turns it up to the highest and I begin to shake and look at him pleading. "Oh what was that? Slut wants to cum? For her step dad as well? Dirty whore." He taunts me as a tear escapes my eye from the need to cum. "Cum for me now you little bitch." He presses the vibrator harder against my clit and I yelp in pleasure. 

He takes the vibrator off and gives me a minute to recover as he takes the underwear out of my mouth. "Such a pretty wrecked whore." Gerard tells me and strokes my cheek before slapping it slightly and grinning a sadistic smile at me. "You ever fuck my mum like this?" I spit at him. "God no, only whores like you." He slaps the other side of my face and opens my legs again and touches my oversensitive clit. I mumble and try to move away but he yanked me straight back and gave me a slap to my thigh. "Enough. Now should I tease you more or fuck you into this mattress?" Gerard thinks out loud. "Sir, please fuck me instead, please I've been a good girl, I took my punishment well, please." I feel embarrassed that I'm been reduced to begging but I'm desperate and he knows. "But you have been such a bad girl though. Talking back to me isn't acceptable." He taunts me, still stroking my clit. "God sir please please just fuck me I'm begging you sir I'm just so desperate for your cock, I'll fuck you whenever you want please Sir!" I'm nearly yelling. "Whenever I want? Oh baby girl I'm gonna hold you to that." He grins and bites a hickey near my collarbone. "Oh I'll guess I'll fuck you then... show you what a whore you really are. And who you fucking belong to." He growls and stops touching me to unbutton his shirt slightly and pulls his trousers off to reveal a hard cock in his underwear. He pulls them off too and I finally see his cock and I'm slightly shocked. "Any of your fuck buddies compare?" He laughs as I gaze with slight fear. "No sir, they weren't as big as you." I mumble. "Good."

He opens my legs again and pulls my hips up to meet his before slowing pushing in, picking up the pace as I adjust to his size. "O-oh fuck Sir!" I shriek, pulling at my restraints. "Always knew that you would eventually come around and fuck me. I saw you grow up and become more beautiful every day, and I couldn't wait to ruin you and mark you up to let the fucking world know that you are taken." He growls at me and grips my throat slightly with one hand and with the other he grips the headboard, slamming furiously into me, the pleasure becoming unreal. "Who's my good little bitch huh? I knew you were a submissive whore, you put on a tough girl act for everyone but I can see your need for control from across the room, and I'm gonna fucking control you, put you in your place." God Gerard loved to talk, and I loved to hear every word of it. "Sir, oh gosh, none of my fucks have ever fucked me this well!" I scream and he laughs. "Well maybe that means that you won't forget me huh." I feel a familiar coil rise in my stomach. "Sir, can I cum, please Sir?" I whine as he goes faster. "You can't yet whore. You cum when I tell you." I whimper but allow him to use my body, intense pleasure hitting me in waves. "You can cum now whore." He kisses my neck as he goes faster and deeper, hitting the right spot as I scream and writhe in joy. "Oh fuck GERARD!" He leaves a couple more hickeys across my tits and pulls out of me once I have stopped moving, becoming more tired yet I still had that post orgasm glow. He pumps his cock a few times, moaning my name along with other swear words and came over my stomach with one last growl.

He gently unties me and holds me in his arms for a few minutes until I come back around, stroking my hair and kissing my forehead, telling me what an good girl I was. "Thank you sir." I mumble and kiss him. "C'mon baby, your mom will be home soon and we both need a shower as we stink of sex." Gerard laughs and picks me up and carries me to the bathroom, me giggling along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note my very cute kitty cat wouldn't leave me alone as I wrote this and spent of the time purring beside me in bed and kept trying to push my phone out of my hands. But she is still v v adorable.


End file.
